My Secret Diary
by clairehart916
Summary: Renée is forced to take refuge in the Cullen's house working as their maid along with her 6 year old daughter,Bella.There Bella meets young Edward & eccentric bond of friendship blooms among the unequals.will it burn into deeper passion of love with time?
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**My Secret Diary**

**Chapter 1 – First Sight**

**BPOV**

_DATE: 6__th__ JANUARY, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Some moments, too precious to be left untold, too imperative to be shared, too desirable to let go...leave a vacuum in heart, too hard to be filled. And so I, Isabella Marie Swan, has decided to devote some vital time in reminiscing various childhood and present memories which I can't possible share with anyone at the moment. Several implausible memories which include _him! _A person who changed my life...The only person who was ever able to steal my heart...and the only person who was ever able to shatter it into millions of irreparable pieces........_

* * *

(AGE: Edward – 6, Bella – 6, Alice – 5, Jasper – 7, Rosalie – 7, Emmett – 9)

Self-consciously, Renee rechecked her formal dress to confiscate any sign of an inappropriate stain or imperfection. She had been especially paranoid today which is very unlikely of her. It was her first day of job. After her husband, Charlie's death, during an encounter with a perilous criminal, Renee was shattered. Charlie was the chief of police in the little town of Forks where they lived. He was her life and reason for survival. It was hard for her to remember exactly how many times she had attempted to commit suicide after the interment of her eternal soul mate. But she couldn't bring herself to act upon her impulse. Not with the responsibility of her 5 year old daughter. She had to live for her. She had to become the mean of her daughter's survival. Her daughter – the only souvenir of Charlie's and her undying love.

Renee had married Charlie right after completing her high school. They were young and naïve and wretchedly in love. It was hard for her to even consider the option of establishing a successful career before being settled in an everlasting relationship. Hence, the difficulty in finding a job. She used to be a content housewife, happy to spend blissful moments with her family. She never thought that a tragedy, so catastrophic, was waiting to snatch her little fairytale kind of a life away from her.

So she couldn't help but be a little nervous about her recent job acceptance. She would be working as a maid in the Cullen family. Cullen family was quite popular in the small town of Forks. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had three kids and with their individual jobs, it was quite difficult for them to be around them all the time. Either one of their kids always ended up hurting each other or themselves. They were very little. The youngest one was their 5 year old daughter, Alice. Then there was Edward who was 6 years old and has currently ended up breaking his left leg which was one of the reasons why Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were in desperate need of a nanny. The eldest son was Emmett and he was 9 years old. Mr. Carlisle Cullen was a doctor while his wife Esme Cullen was a successful business woman.

Renee picked up her suitcase and looked around the now vacant house. After Charlie's death, Renée had thoughtlessly taken a large amount of loan from the bank. Unable to pay back the amount with the requisite interest, she had to endure the horror of her domicile being snatched away from her. She had no refuge to provide haven for her daughter and herself. They were in the midst of serious financial crisis. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have very munificently offered an auxiliary room in their huge mansion for her and her daughter with an appreciable salary.

"C'mon Bella, its time to go. Aren't you excited to see your new house?" Renée asked her daughter with as much enthusiasm in her voice as she could muster. Her now 6 year old daughter, Bella looked up at her mother and slightly smiled for her mother's benefit. Just the avowal that it was finally time to leave the house she had been living in for almost all her life, sent chills of tremor and dread through her spine. She hugged her teddy bear closer to her heart in a vague and innocent attempt to alleviate some of the horrendous trepidation from her heavily thumping heart. Bella has seen her mother suffer for past one year. Her pitiful attempt at various jobs she applied, her complete breakdown whenever anyone mentioned Charlie, her constant brawls with the people from bank who instructed her to leave her house, had taught her not to go against her mother's will. Seeing her once cheerful mother in pain was excruciating. With a heavy heart Bella had agreed to shift to the Cullen's house.

Taking her daughter's tiny hand, Renée made her way out of the door and placed the suitcase securely in the red old rusted truck that she owned. The entire ride to the Cullen's house was spent in silence. Bella was far too scared to utter a word in fear of revealing her traitor tears which were on the brink of releasing from her eyes at any moment.

Finally they were at the Cullen's mansion. Their house was _huge _for the lack of a better word. The stunning yet pure and simple white color of the house was enhanced by the colorful bright flowers and a great variety of trees surrounding it. Both Renée and Bella were momentarily enchanted by the splendid beauty and charm of the mesmerizing aura that seemed to be surrounding the place.

Mrs. Esme Cullen stood in her business attire, outside the house near her car which was held open by her driver, busy talking with her client on her cell phone while her personal assistant stood near her making all the important notes as per Esme's instructions. As soon as Esme noticed Renée standing at the gate holding her daughter's hand, she shut her phone and came forward to meet them.

"You must be Renée and this must be your daughter Bella, right?" Esme inquired with a polite smile. Renée returned her smile and nodded. "Well, im really glad you could make it here on time. Everything is taken care of. Shirley will show you your room and will instruct you on every other necessary detail." Esme continued while indicating towards her personal assistant, Shirley. "Please don't hesitate in asking for help if you have any problem. Shirley will explain rest of your job. I must leave now, but I'd love to talk to you and know you more once I return back tonight." With a last nod in their direction, Esme made her way to her car and the driver drove away.

For a moment Renée found herself being a little intimidated by the supreme amount of self-confidence Esme seemed to posses. "Please follow me" Shirley instructed while Renée and Bella followed her inside the house. The interior of the house was even more captivating than the exterior. The walls were of a beautiful shade of purple and the furniture delicately orchestrated in perfect synchronization. The left side of the house was dominated by a fleet of stairs which led to the upper floor containing two bedrooms. The right side of the house was laminated with pure glass and provided a splendid view of a nearby beach. There was a side door which gave access to a private playground from where noises of a few children could be heard which probably belonged to the Cullen children.

"Why don't you go and play in the playground with the kids while I instruct your mother about the work?" Shirley suggested to Bella, crouching down so she was at eye level with her and offered her a gracious smile. Bella bit her bottom lips hard – an unconscious action she performed every time she was nervous – and looked at her mother with tense eyes for confirmation. Renée nodded in encouragement and smiled at her. Shirley escorted Renée to the kitchen where she encountered three other maids. Bella watched as Shirley told Renée about the work and then gave out a sigh. She looked at the playground behind her. From the half open door she could see a little girl of about her age with dark spike hair running after a beautiful blonde girl who looked about 7 or 8 years old. There were two other boys playing with a football, fighting to get dominance over the ball with their foot. She walked forward tentatively to the door. She stopped at the door timidly; her teddy bear still hugged to her chest tightly, and took in the surroundings. The playground was astonishing. There was just no way to describe its beauty in mere words. The multicolored flowers were festooned pleasantly around the garden. The hypnotic smell of fresh roses, lily, freesia and many other flowers was enough to allure Bella to step forward from the doorstep and enter the garden. A variety of trees bordering the place explained the professional touch behind the ornamentation of the spectacular playground. There were a few swings including a red slide and a see-saw too.

But what caught Bella's attention was a little boy of about 6 years old, sitting alone at the front step of the verandah attached to the garden. He had the most beautiful shade of splendid bronze hair, messed up and jutting out in all direction which suited him perfectly. He had spectacular sparkling emerald green eyes and pale white skin. He was beautiful with sharp features and the sunlight glinting off of him made him resemble an angel in Bella's eyes. But he wasn't playing with the rest of the kids. That's when Bella's gaze fell over the white cast on his legs and a wheelchair standing nearby. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his face cradled between his palms as he looked longingly at the other children running around the garden. His beautiful face held a hint of sadness as he stared at the kids - who could only be defined as his siblings since all of them were almost as striking as him, though not exactly as beautiful as him – pensively.

With hesitant steps, Bella walked towards him who was oblivious to her presence as he continued to gaze the scene in front of him. When she came near him, she heard him giving out a depressed sigh but he still didn't acknowledge her presence, too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings.

Bella stood there for a while, shifting nervously at her spot. A light blush colored her cheeks as she considered saying her thoughts aloud.

"Are you an angel?" she asked.

The melodic voice startled the boy and brought him out of his stupor. He looked up and blinked in surprise as he saw a figure standing near him. When he focused properly...he stopped breathing for a moment. Before him stood a young girl with mahogany colored hair cascaded over her shoulders with natural light curls. The cool breeze caused some of her hair to fly with the wind and caress her soft, delicate features. She had unusually pale skin and a light pink blush colored her cheeks as she looked at him shyly with her wide unfathomable brown eyes. The most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. He noticed her biting her fragile bottom lip nervously as she stared at him questioningly. That's when he remembered that the unknown girl had asked him a question but couldn't remember what it was.

"What?" he asked, partly to answer her question and partly to hear her melodic voice again.

The girl looked at him shyly through her eyelashes, her blush becoming more pronounced as she repeated her question.

"Are...are you an angel?"

The boy looked bewildered for a moment before a crooked grin lit up his face. Bella's eyes grew wide as she saw his mesmerizing smile.

_He has to be an angel._ She thought innocently.

"No" the boy replied, amused. "I'm Edward....who are you?" he inquired.

"Bella" she replied timidly.

"Bella..." the boy whispered her name. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, confuse.

"I...m-my mother and I will be staying here." She replied hesitatingly, contemplating the boy's reaction to this news.

At this Edward's face lit up and a glorious grin adored his face. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Bella smiled, relieved that the news of her staying at his house hasn't offended him, and nodded.

Edward made an attempt to stand up but immediately realized that it was impossible to do so in his situation, and slumped back to his place with a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"you hurt your leg" Bella stated as she sat beside the boy on the step. It wasn't a question, just an observation.

Edward nodded his head sadly and glared at his cast.

"you should probably go and play with my siblings and my friends. You'll get bored if you stay here with me. I can't even move from my place." Edward told her in a gloomy tone.

Bella frowned at his assumption.

_How can he think I'll get bored of him?_ She thought. For some reason that thought was almost offending to her.

She shook her head and replied sternly "No"

Edward looked up at her in confusion. Even his siblings had gotten bored after sometime by sitting next to him and had gone to play. Why would she rather prefer sitting here with him when she can enjoy the swings or play football?

Bella sensed his confusion and replied. "I fall down every time and end up breaking my bones every now and then. I know how sad it is to not being able to play. I'm really clumsy, you see. But I read books to distract myself if that ever happens"

Edward made a face at the mention of books at which Bella giggled. "you don't like books?" she asked in between her giggles.

Her soft laughter brought an involuntary smile at Edward's face while he shook his head 'no'.

"I love books...though I can't read all of them perfectly...but I've read Cinderella 5 times." She said proudly, holding five fingers up to emphasize her point.

Edward grinned and replied – "My sister, Alice and her friend, Rosalie also love that story too." Then he made a face and continued "but I don't like it...they insist upon telling my brother and me that story every night. I'm so bored."

Bella just smiled at him.

Suddenly Edward's eyes lit up and he looked at Bella enthusiastically. "you know, when my leg would heal, I'll show you my room and my toys. They're plenty of them! And my mini piano...its my favorite thing in the whole wide world" Edward told her eagerly.

Bella gasped. "you can play piano??" she asked, intrigued.

Edward nodded vigorously.

"wow" Bella breathed which made Edward pleased with himself.

"what's that?" Edward finally asked pointing at the stuff toy in Bella's arm. Bella blushed slightly and hugged her teddy closer to her. "it's my teddy bear...his name is...teddy." She replied shyly.

"can I see it?" he asked. Bella nodded without a second thought and handed her dear teddy to him. Edward scrutinized the bear and noticed that it was quite old and was also torn at certain places. He decided not to make any comments as she seemed to love it dearly, but made a mental note of buying her a new stuff toy anyway. He smiled to her and returned her teddy.

"you're so good Bella...and you don't even get bored talking to me while I can't play" Edward said with such an awestruck expression on his face that made Bella blush. "will you..." he hesitated before asking his question. "will you be my friend?"

Bella looked startled for a second, astonished that some angel like him would like to be her friend. Edward took her silence as rejection and lowered his eyes to the ground, slightly embarrassed and thoroughly depressed. "sorry....that was too soon. It's okay if you don't want to be my friend." He said in a heartrending voice.

Bella's eyes grew wide in horror as she realized that Edward had taken her shock the wrong way. She shook her head fiercely and replied – "of course I'll be your friend Edward!"

Edward's head snapped up towards her as he looked at her in shock. "really?" he asked, his voice hopeful and anticipating.

Bella nodded and extended her little right hand. Edward grinned and took her hand, holding it tightly. A jolt of electricity ran through both of them, startling them for a moment, but none of them withdrew their hands.

After a moment they both smiled at each other. "Friends Forever" they sang in union.

* * *

_That day I formed an unbreakable bond with him...Possibly the perfect person in this world...._

**(Present)**

I closed my diary with a heavy sigh as I remembered the good old days. Things are different now. Very different. And sometimes I wish so immensely that I could turn back the time, just to cherish the pure bliss and joy of those perfect days and relive my memories.

I locked my diary securely in my drawer and switched off the light. Lying down on my pillow, I thought of all the things that have changed since that fateful day...

Renée had married Phil two and a half years ago, when I was fourteen. We have shifted to his place which was not very far from the Cullen's house where I spend most of my time, even after moving out. My mom and stepfather have gone on their second honeymoon and for the time being I am living with Cullens on Esme's constant insistence.

Alice is my best friend. I like her very much even though she is persistent in making my life a living hell by forcing me to celebrate 'Girls Night Out' every second day, which mostly involves dragging my exhausted feet through every single shop in ten different malls. She was certain that one auspicious day she will successfully change me from a shopping-phobic person to a professional shopping-aficionado just like herself. Truth be told – it didn't happen in the last 11 years and I _seriously _don't see it happening anytime soon. But I join her anyway. Rosalie Hale is also one of my dearest girlfriends. She is my savior when Alice's tortures on me, regarding shopping and playing Bella-Barbie, go overboard. Rosalie is Jasper's twin sister, who is currently dating Alice. Rosalie and Jasper live in Cullens' neighborhood. They have known Cullens for almost all their lives. Their parents are Carlisle and Esme's closest friends. They're almost family, seeing how their son is dating Alice and their daughter is in almost _engaged _to Emmett. That's right. Rosalie and Emmett have been together for as long as I can remember. Emmett is like my big brother that I never had. Though the only problem is...he can be a little _overprotective _when it comes to boys asking me for a date. I still remember his reaction when he found out that Jasper was dating his baby-sister, Alice. He almost took the entire house on his head. Jasper had to really fell on his knees and plead him to understand that he truly loved Alice and could never even consider being with anyone else. It sure did take him a while to fully accept the fact.

And then there was me. If he saw any guy in a ten meter radius from me, staring me intently...well lets just say he has difficulty in walking steadily for the next few weeks. But I love him a lot, even for his overprotective-brother attitude. It's just too sweet.

And Edward.....

*sigh*

Well, he's just...Edward. How else can I define him so as not to leave even a single spec of his flawless perfection from his portrayal? Edward grew up to be the most handsome guy of – if I'm being honest – the whole world! The captivating depth of his emerald eyes still held the same sparkle that has been residing in them ever since I met him. His exquisite, unique bronze hair was still as messy and...Sexy. Yeah, I just said that for my childhood best friend. But if you knew what I was talking about, you wouldn't consider blaming me. His intoxicating smell sent every girl of our school drooling. His toned muscles, his mesmerizing crooked smile, his perfect jaws, his unblemished lips....the list goes on and on.

The most enthralling fact...he was still friends with me! Me! The plain simple Bella Swan! I use consider myself the luckiest girl of the entire humankind...till the realization of the most devastating truth, that my feelings for him were _so _much more than just a friend, came pouring down on me.

Ever since the day we first met, Edward and I have been inseparable. Bestest of friends. Living in our own little paradise. This paradise and ideal world was however shattered when I realized that I have fallen for him. And fallen for him hard!

What's so devastating about this? Well it might be the fact that he is utterly and completely oblivious to my feelings. For all I knew, he may consider me as a sister. I shuddered at the thought. And this wasn't even the worst part of my situation!

Maybe the worst part could be categorized among some of the agonizing moments of my life. Like the day when he went out on his first date with that girl, Miranda. Or perhaps the day when he kissed the head cheerleader of our school, Lauren Mallory! The memory itself was strong enough to seethe my nerves with unrequited anger. Or maybe the way my chest hurts with immeasurable amount of pain whenever I see him bring a new girl every week to his house and make out with them, all this happening _within _my knowledge. Of course, I'm his best friend so he finds it absolutely harmless to share with me, some of the very personal details of his intimacy with other girls unabashedly, without realizing that it cuts my heart into two every time he does that.

But we are still friends. And hopefully, if I kept my feelings in check, our friendship may last forever. I know what will happen if I confessed my feelings to him. Either he'll go in a fit of hysterics, laughing at my insanity for even considering the idea! Or sympathetically apologize for not feeling the same way. Either way, our friendship will suffer, which I could not risk! The bond that I share with Edward is very rare to find.

He loves me, even if not the same way, but loves me enough to risk his life for me if needed...like he's done many times in past. I'll do the same for him without a question. He's very important to me. I cannot imagine surviving in a world where he doesn't exist. He's a part of my very soul. It's extremely hard to breathe when we're apart, even if for the shortest span of time. And it's exactly the same for him. I can say that because he flies all the way from Forks and personally comes to pick me up from Phoenix at my grandmother's house every summer if I decide to stay for even a day longer than usual. We are truly inseparable in the literal sense of the word.

I glanced at the clock resting on the side table near my bed.

1:45 am

I sighed. The worst side effects of felling in love are the long sleepless nights that I spent just thinking about him and all the possibilities of what could have been if he felt the same way. But how can that be possible? How could someone who is literally the reincarnation of Adonis himself, ever have feelings for someone as plain and simple as me? I'm just one of the tedious geeks of our school with boring brown hair and dull brown eyes. I'm no comparison to the mighty cheerleaders of our school who leave no stone unturned in seducing the love of my life away.

When I confronted Edward and asked him why he dated different girls every week, he simply answered – he's looking for someone special...someone perfect! The girl who he could call his girlfriend and would love to spend every moment with her. With who, every new day would be a new adventure. Who could love him for who he is! Who could see the real him beneath the popular basketball captain of Forks High School, Edward Cullen. And none of the girls he'd dated had any of those qualities in them. So he keeps searching, in hopes of finding his perfect dream girl.

My heart yearned at to fulfill that place in his heart. But I knew that wasn't possible.

I was brought out of my reverie by a light knock on my door. I frowned. _Who could it be at this point of time at night? _I wondered.

Then his velvety soft voice rang in my ears, making my heart skip a beat.

"Bella? You awake?" his voice was almost a whisper, but was enough to sent chills down my spine.

"Um, yeah! Come on in, Edward" I replied, sitting up and turning the lights on.

The door slowly opened to reveal the personified 'perfection' infront of my bare eyes. A pillow was tucked under his left arm and his hair was even messier than usual which made him look even more delectable than usual, if possible. His eyes looked tired, but still dazzling as always. The front two buttons of the shirt he was currently wearing were opened to reveal his perfectly toned chest. I blinked and forced myself to take my eyes away from his chest and looked up at him in confusion. He looked slightly....annoyed.

"what's wrong? You look tired." I asked, confused.

He looked at the floor for a moment before replying "Emmett and Rosalie are being...loud..._louder _than usual." He admitted and shuddered.

"That bad huh?" Edward's room was attached to Emmett's which was the cause of most of _his _sleepless nights.

"Worse" he answered in disgust.

I looked up at him sympathetically and patted the empty space on my bed. "What are you waiting at the door for then? Come on in" I offered. This wasn't the first time we would be sharing a bed....like friends of course.

He smiled crookedly at me...and for a moment I forgot how to inhale. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed with slow steps, his smile still at its place.

_God, he's seriously trying to kill me! _I thought, my eyes fixated at his stunning form.

"Thanks Bella, you're a savior" he said as he propped himself on my bed and placed his pillow near mine.

"Anytime" I replied, praying for the days when sleeping with him on the same bed was easy. Now, however, it sent my heart throbbing in my chest almost painfully whenever he was this close to me.

Edward reached across me to switch of the light, which brought the side of his face less than a few centimeters away from mine, my lips _almost _brushing his tempting jaw. Our bodies close and touching.

My breathing stopped. My heart raced. Involuntarily, my eyes closed and I took in a deep breath, letting myself get lost in his enchanting scent. Without realizing I exhaled the breath I was holding slowly and it caressed his ears. I felt his body go rigid instantly. I opened my eyes and saw his hand stop half-way to the switch, a stunned expression on his face. His eyes lids dropped slowly and he swallowed hard. After a moment his eyes fluttered open, confusion vivid in his eyes. He shook his head a little before resuming his job of switching the lights off again.

We both settled back on the bed and I laid my head on my pillow, my back towards Edward. I was about to contemplate his more than just weird response minute ago when suddenly I felt his arms snaking around my waist. All my thoughts went right out of my head, my mind hyper alert of every single movement of his body. He kissed my cheeks – the spot where his warm lips touched started burning hot – and whispered in my ears – "Good night Bella" and went back to sleep, his arms still tightly wound around my waist and his head resting on my pillow.

I could feel my mouth slightly open and my eyes shocked. Breathing evenly was a lost cause and my heart protested against the huddle of emotions running through me, by beating at an insanely fast speed.

Sleeping would be close to impossible tonight.....

* * *

**A/N: Please review! i have the next chapter almost ready, i'll update is as soon as i get sufficient amount of reviews...so, plz review. dont hesitate to ask any questions, point any faults or give your suggestions...i'd love to here them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

**My Secret Diary **

**Chapter 2 – Blame**

**BPOV**

_DATE: 14__TH__ JANUARY, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ever since we met, our bond just inflated stronger. Our naïve minds didn't even recognize the intensity of our relationship. I remember that day very clearly....._

* * *

(AGE: Edward – 6, Bella – 6, Alice – 5, Jasper – 7, Rosalie – 7, Emmett – 9)

Sounds of a melodic and passive laughter filled Renée's ears as she watched her little angel run around the field with her new friends. She had never seen her daughter so happy in the last one year. It had just been two months since they moved in the Cullen's house and they already felt more at home than they ever felt in their previous house which was doomed with gruesome past and haunted with crushing memories. She never imagined that Bella would be so comfortable with this new environment, so soon. An involuntary smile made its way on Renée's lips as she saw the serene expression that now adorned the innocent features of her daughter's face. She watched her running away from the little bronze haired boy who was chasing her, laughing all along, in order to beat her in an outlandish game that they seem to be immensely enjoying. She heard Bella giving out a loud shriek as she tripped and fell on her knees. With a horrified gasp, Renée made her way to the playground to comfort her daughter, but stopped mid-way as she watched the scene before her…..

* * *

Bella ran in the playground as Edward chased after her. He laughed at her attempt to hide from him behind a huge tree that was planted in the far corner of the field.

"I'm still going to catch you, Bella." Edward claimed confidently with an impish grin as he made his way to the tree. Bella giggled and ran towards another tree in a juvenile attempt to deceive Edward in his attempt to catch her.

It's been a month and a few weeks, since Edward's cast has been removed from his leg. Since then – and even before that – they have been inseparable. They have spent almost every moment with each other; fishing about each other's past, sharing mutual interests, discovering each other's passion, comprehending their childish secrets and so much more. As promised, Edward had played his piano for Bella. To say she was enthralled the first time she heard him play, would be an understatement. He was extremely talented for someone so young. She still had a hard time believing that Edward was indeed just a normal kid rather than an angel that she first assumed him to be.

"Hey, try and catch me Edward! I'm right beside you!" Emmett's booming voice came from near Edward.

Edward ignored his brother's protest and crossed a contour of trees to finally reach the tree behind which Bella was still trying her best to hide. Clandestinely Edward walked towards Bella's oblivious form, her back towards him, and stood behind her. Bella peeked from behind the tree she was hiding to see if Edward was near, completely unaware that he was standing right behind her. With slow deliberate steps, Edward reduced the distance between them and without her realizing, he caught her shoulder and shouted – "caught ya!"

Bella yelped in alarm and whirled around to come face to face with grinning Edward. The amalgamation of her clumsiness and shock led her to stumble forward and fell towards the ground. Edward was fast to catch her on time and she fell in his arms instead. But the sudden jolt of electricity that seemed to pass every time they were so close to each other, caused Edward to lose his balance and fall lightly on the ground, covered with thick grass, on his back with Bella still in his arms, lying over his chest. After the shock faded away, they opened their eyes in union and stared at each other for a long moment in complete bewilderment. Then they both erupted it a fit of hysterics as they replayed the entire chaotic situation in their minds. Edward stood up and gently placed Bella back on her feet before running a few feet away from her. "Now your turn! Catch me if you can!" he shouted over to Bella. Bella grinned and ran forward towards him when an angry voice of Rosalie interrupted her.

"Hey we're playing too, you know!" Rosalie demanded with her arms crossed over her chest, slightly put off by the fact that Edward and Bella have been chasing each other only, completely ignoring the rest of the players on the field who were now getting bored of waiting for their chance desperately.

Bella seemed to realize this fact as well and felt bad for ignoring the rest of her friends who were trying hard to catch their attention for past few hours. An embarrassing blush colored her soft cheeks and she smiled apologetically at Rosalie. She changed her course and began running towards Rosalie instead. Edward pouted a little but was enjoying the game nonetheless. Rosalie let out a jubilant laughter and started running away from her.

While running, Bella's right foot came in contact with an engraved stone on the ground and tripped over it with a loud thud. She let out a loud shriek as the pain of the injury seeped in her knees. She was faintly able to here her mother's strident gasp in the background but was too focused on her wound to make much sense of it.

"Bella!" Edward's panicked voice alerted his siblings and friends as he dashed towards Bella at full speed. He crouched down so he was at her level and inspected the minor wound that was blended with a speck of red blood on her knees. Even though the wound was minor, it was enough to send Edward into a frenzy of anxiety and fear for his fragile best friend.

"It's alright, Edward. I'm fine. It's just a little scratch." Bella reassured him, hating the attention and horrified looks of anxiousness on everybody's face who were surrounding her and despising the fact that her ever-so-present clumsiness once again ruined another game that everybody seemed to be enjoying so much.

"No Bella, you're not okay! You're hurt!" Edward countered with a little shaky voice as he contemplated the amount of pain she must be in.

"I'll go bring the first-aid." Rosalie suggested and Edward threw her a grateful glance.

After the wound was well bandaged and after reassuring Edward for about a hundred times that the injury doesn't hurt anymore, Bella stood up on her feet and demanded to continue the game.

"No! We're not playing any game in which you have to run, again!" Edward objected to Bella's request.

She rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness and tried soothe him "Honestly Edward, it was just a little scratch. It happens all the time with me. I'm clumsy remember!"

Edward frowned at this. This revelation just made him all the more reluctant to let her run after her injury, fearing her clumsiness might cause her to trip again. He shook his head obstinately.

"No!" he stated with finality in his tone.

Bella sighed, but was secretly touched by Edward's concern for her.

"Oooh…I know! Why don't we play 'Hide n Seek' instead?" Little Alice suggested, clapping her hands in excitement. Everyone agreed to her plan.

"Aright! You all hide, and I'll count till twenty and then try to find you." Edward declared at which everyone but Bella, shouted at him in union – "Noooooooooooo!!!"

Edward looked up at them in confusion.

"You'll only be playing with Bella while we all will get bored of hiding in our places for hours!" Emmett grumbled at which Edward rolled his eyes but didn't retort because he knew that his brother was somewhat right. Emmett turned to face everyone and said – "I'll be counting while you all hide."

Everyone nodded their heads and Emmett went to count till twenty, facing the wall of the verandah. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper scattered all over the place and into the house to find an appropriate place to hide.

"C'mon…" Edward whispered in Bella's ear, taking her hand and made his way inside the house. They entered into the hall but Edward kept dragging Bella to a room in the left corner. Bella's gaze fell over a huge vase placed in the corner of the hall, huge enough to hide two little children without being detected.

"Wait Edward!" Bella protested, stopping Edward from advancing towards the room and turned towards the vase. "We can hide behind this. It's so huge! Emmett won't see us behind it."

"No Bella, don't –" Edward tried to warn her, but it was too late.

Bella ran towards the vase and as she tried to squeeze herself in the corner between the vase and wall, the vase stirred and fell down, breaking into numerous pieces.

A horrendous feeling of trepidation passed through Bella's heart and her eyes grew wide with fear. She clamped her mouth with both of her tiny palms in fright. Edward stood at his spot staring down at the broken pieces of vase with wide eyes and mouth, slightly open. It was Esme's favorite vase.

All the other Cullens and hales emerged out from their hiding spot at the sound and stood their in shock and fear. Esme was very particular about her antique collection and the vase was one of it.

"Ready or not, I'm coming…. I – um...oh!" Emmett stuttered on entering the room and taking in the devastating sight.

Everyone surrounding the scene seemed absolutely tense and scared. Bella seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation and the knots in her stomach tightened as the tears started to pool in her eyes. When Edward noticed her tears, he instantly snapped out of his stupor and ran towards Bella to console her.

"It's alright, Bella. Don't worry." He soothed her.

"No, it's not alright! Esme's gonna flip out!" Rosalie's affirmed and the silent tears that were on the brink of shedding through Bella's eyes finally came out pouring rapidly.

Edward hugged Bella tightly and glared at Rosalie, warning her to stop. She just shrugged in response.

"She's gonna blame me! She always does that whenever anything breaks" Emmett whined. Rosalie bit her lips and looked at Emmett worriedly. It's true. Esme would no doubt blame Emmett for this, due to his tainted past. Last time Esme grounded him for a whole week when he broke the glass of the window in the hall. He was restricted from going out to play with anyone. Rosalie missed him tremendously and didn't want that to happen ever again.

"C'mon Emmett lets go to my house. I don't want you to get grounded again." Rosalie said while taking his hand and dragging him outside. At the mention of getting grounded, Emmett's eyes widened and he silently followed Rosalie out without any protest.

Jasper's gaze fell on little Alice and he noticed the expression of dread and terror on her beautiful face. He could almost feel her fear from where he was standing. He gently took her tiny hand and indicated for her to follow him. She silently left the hall with Jasper, leaving scared Bella and anxious Edward alone.

"You should leave too, Edward, before Esme comes." Bella breathed, looking down at her feet with an abashed expression.

Edward stared down at Bella in his arms with incredulity. He was unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Bella would even consider a situation where he would leave her to suffer Esme's wrath alone.

"Calm down Bella. And don't even think I'll let you face this alone. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Edward assured her.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a pair of footsteps, walking down the hall. Their head snapped in the direction, both draped in disquiet and fretfulness. Esme entered the hall and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Edward quickly stepped forward and pushed Bella behind him, in an innocent attempt to hide her from Esme's vision.

"who…who did this?" Esme whispered in shock.

Bella swallowed hard before emerging from behind Edward's back and opened her mouth to confess, but was suddenly interrupted by Edward's voice.

"I did it…I'm sorry mom. We were playing a game and I broke the vase by mistake." Edward said, looking down and refusing to meet Esme's eyes in fear that she will see right through him as she always did.

Bella's body became stiff with shock and incredulousness. She couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend just took the entire blame of the situation, caused by her obstinate and clumsy nature, on himself. Her heart swelled with an unfamiliar emotion for her friend at the same time as her fear for what Esme might do to him terrified her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you, not to run inside the house and most importantly to NOT come anywhere _close _to the vase! Now look what you've done" Esme chided him.

"No, Mrs. Cullen. It wasn't Edward's fault." Bella stepped forward, but was stopped immediately by Edward's hand on her wrist. She turned back to look at him and saw a stern expression on his face. He shook his head slowly to warn her not to say anything else. This didn't deter her and she continued, looking at Esme with shameful eyes. "He was trying to warn me not to go there, but I was already at the spot and the vase broke due to _my _mistake. I'm really sorry" she finished looking down at her feet as a tear escaped her eye and fell on the ground.

Edward's heart dropped as he saw the distress look on Bella's beatific face and the tear pouring down from her exquisite eyes. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked up at his mother with pleading eyes.

Esme was totally shocked for a moment with her mouth slightly opened, at the revelation. She couldn't believe that Edward just took the entire blame for the situation on himself in order to save Bella. She knew Edward very well. He had never taken blame like this for anyone in the past, not even for his siblings!

Without her knowledge, a smile spread slowly across Esme's face as she tried her best to maintain her firm expression. She walked towards Bella and knelt down so that she was at eye level with her.

"Well, thank you for owning up for this Bella. You should know that no one is allowed to play in the hall though, okay?" she said sweetly at which Bella nodded once. "Now, as this was your first time, I'm not going to scold you, but be very careful next time. Okay sweetie?"

Bella's eyes widened as she realize that she wasn't getting punished at all. She smiled gratefully at Esme and nodded her head vigorously. Esme returned her smile and ruffled her hair playfully before getting up and making her way to her room, ordering a mad on the way to clear the mess.

Bella turned to face Edward with a toothy grin and saw Edward grinning at her too.

"She didn't say anything!" Bella said gleefully.

Edward nodded and replied – "I know!" then he scooped Bella up in his arms and twirled her around happily. Bella squealed with joy and let out a hearty laugh. Edward put her down on her feet, glad to see her laughing once again and stared deep in her eyes with an unfamiliar fondness and affection.

Esme stood in the doorway of her room, watching the entire scene silently. Her lips curled up into a knowing smile as she watched his son staring fondly at this little angel who seemed to have so greatly affected her son's life.

* * *

**(Present)**

I woke up next day with a start. I tried to stir but was suddenly made aware of a pair of strong arms around my waist. I felt his steady breath tickle the back of my neck. An involuntary shudder ran through my spine as my breathing hitched. Edward had a tendency to elicit such eccentric response from my body even unconsciously. I cautiously turned to come face to face with his divine form, sleeping peacefully with a serene expression adorned on his face. His lips were twitched up in an unconscious smile which only enhanced his Godly features. He was having a pleasant dream. I smiled slightly and brought my hand forward to tuck back a small strand of hair that draped over his clogged eyes. His mind registered the clandestine action and his eyes fluttered open to reveal the miraculous green eyes glittering brighter than the day's sun. He smiled his signature mesmerizing crooked smile at me.

"Good morning" he addressed me sleepily. I returned his smile and wished him back. I glanced at the clock on my side table.

"Let's get ready for school, shall we?" he said staring down at me with a smile.

I groaned and pressed a pillow over my face, muffling my sound of protests. Edward's musical laughter filled my ears. He grabbed the pillow from my hand and looked at me amusedly.

"Get up sleepy head…or would you rather prefer _me _to wake you up instead?" he said with an impish grin. I looked up at him in confusion. Then, before my mind could even register what was happening, Edward started tickling me excruciatingly. I laughed out loud and tried to free myself from his torture. Edward laughed at my pitiful attempts and continued his attack callously.

"E-Edward...p-ple-please…s-stop!" I cried between my hysterics. "Edward!" I cried and clutched the collar of his shirt with both my hands and rested my head on his shoulders, breathing heavily.

I heard his soft chuckle as his arms wrapped around my waist. After catching my breath, I scowled at him.

"That was _not _funny Edward!" I complained.

"Well atleast you're awake now! You should be thanking me, you know. My pixie of a sister would have been much harder on you…"

"BELLA!! WAKE UP!" Alice's voice interrupted.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered as my door was almost ripped from it's hinges as tiny energetic ball of a pixie came bouncing in my room, looking as impeccable as ever.

"C'mon Bells, you haven't even picked out your outfit for today, though I'm kinda thankful for that…anyways, get ready quickly while I select your outfit for today" Alice babbled on, taking my hand and dragging me towards my bathroom. I turned and gave an anxious look in Edward's direction, my eyes pleading. His mere response was a low chuckle and a wink.

The school started off as usual. Jasper and Rosalie were seniors while Edward and I were juniors. Alice was a year junior from us. The moment we stepped out of our jeep, Edward's admirers were already ready and flamboyant, waiting to flaunt their impeccable figure, fake visage and vulgar dress that screamed 'slut'. As the day passed, the death glares from cheerleaders and members of Cullen fanclub augmented.

Finally, lunch arrived and I made my way over to our usual table. Edward pulled my usual chair beside him and sat near me. As always we were sharing our lunch. Not ten minutes later I saw the infamous Jessica Stanley making her way towards our table.

_Oh great! _I thought glumly.

She sauntered towards our table, swaying her hips seductively. I heard Rosalie give out a snort while Alice's face mirrored my disgust. Edward on the other hand was too busy in rubbing smooth circles on the back of my hand to notice anything. It was common for us. We usually held each others hand during lunch. Hell, we held each others hand almost every possible second. It might look odd to the observers but it was as easy and necessary as breathing for us, and even though it means nothing special to Edward, this little gesture means the whole world to me.

"Hello Edward…" Jessica purred once she was standing near us. Edward looked up and his face scrunched up in a momentary frown of distaste before he composed his features.

"Morning Jessica" he replied and shifted his chair closer to me in an attempt to look not-so-discreet.

I rolled my eyes at his blatant pretence. So this was going to be one of those days when he would pretend to be unavailable to get rid of his unwanted admirers.

Jessica's fiery eyes flashed towards me and I could clearly see the underlying detestation and warning under her calm façade and false smile. I subtly glared at Edward in return, indicating him that I am very much aware of his little trick and he's so definitely going to pay for this. Edward smiled apologetically in return and mouthed the word 'please'.

"So I was thinking if you were free tomorrow evening?" Jessica asked Edward efficiently ignoring my presence.

"I dunno, Jessica. You see I had already made plans with Bella and –

Jessica cut him mid-sentence and said – "look Edward, I'm not telling you to accompany me because already you have turned me down much more times than acceptable" the venom in her voice was vivid and I saw Edward swallow hard. I pursed my lips in a tight line in order to suppress my laugh. "My cousin, Tanya Denali will be joining our school from tomorrow and I was thinking if you could show her the town, you know hang out with her. She's a bit reserved and doesn't make friends easily but I'm sure if you'll ask her then she won't be able to deny."

Edward let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry Jessica, but as I said, I have plans with Bella. So I probably won't be able to make it. Plus I'm sure she won't mind if _you _will show her around the town. I'm certain she won't be comfortable being with a stranger all the day on her first day in Forks."

Jessica stared for a long moment at Edward before shrugging and said "well, it's your loss. I'm sure once you see her you'll regret your decision anyways."

With that she sauntered back to her famous cheerleader table. We all stared at each for a long moment before everyone broke into silent chortle. Everyone except for me. I maintained an indifferent face. Edward's gaze fell on me and the smile on his face immediately faltered.

"Bella?" he questioned. I just drank my water ignoring him completely. Jasper burst out laughing.

"Looks like you have some making up to do, dude" he chuckled.

My lips twitched with his comment but I was quick to conceal my smile.

_He definitely has some making up to do…_

Edward tilted my chin up in his direction with his index finger giving me a puppy dog expression. I rolled my eyes sticking my tongue out at him. In a swift movement caught my tongue in between is thumb and forefinger. I let out a quiet shriek of surprise while Edward laughed at my expression. I frowned at him before biting on his finger hard.

"WO!" Edward jumped while are entire table broke into uncontrollable hysterics, including myself.

The rest of the day went in a blur. After an exhausting day at school I found myself in my bed reminiscing old memories from my secret diary with a slight smile on my lips. All of a sudden my bedroom door burst and an over-enthusiastic Alice came dancing in my room.

"Hey, sister wassup?" she chirruped while placing her petite body on my bed.

I hid my diary behind my back as fast and as subtly as possible. But of course, Alice noticed. With a mischievous expression she stalked forward.

"Bella…what's that behind your back?" she asked as she tried to peak over my shoulders.

"None of your business Alice. Besides it's nothing. So have you completed the biology assignment that Mr. Barner gave?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible in my shaky voice while efficiently changing the subject.

Alice rolled her eyes at my obvious attempt to distract her and with her unusual pixie power she tackled me down and snatched my diary while in mere seconds while my shocked brain tried to convey to my body of what just happened.

"ALICE! GIVE IT BACK TO ME. NOW!!!" I stood up to retrieve my book but she was already a off my bed and opening the diary. She automatically opened the last page of the diary and a horrified gasp escaped from my lips. I knew what was on the last page. My entire face burned red with my furious blush while I stood infront of her, stiff and stupefied, waiting desperately for her reaction.

The entire last page of my diary was filled with Edward's name scribbled throughout the page accompanied by hearts and 'love'. I gulped heart as I saw her inspecting the page intently.

After what seemed like an eternity, a joyful and almost…_relieved _smile graced Alice's lips as she continued to stare down at the page. Before I knew what was happening, she squealed loudly and threw her hands around me taking me into a bone crushing hug, bouncing up and down.

"uh…Alice?" came my uncertain voice as I looked at her startled.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she kept chanting while refusing to lighten her hold on me. I looked down at the floor where my diary was spread open to the last page, adorned with Edward's name. Just as I got near to snap out of my semi-shocked semi-dazed state, my bedroom door opened.

"You knew what?" came the familiar soothing velvety voice and my breathing hitched. I got off of Alice's death grip and bent to reach my diary before a pale white hand beat me to it.

"Hey isn't this Bella's personal diary that she's so fond of?" Edward asked as he picked up the diary.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" I yelled above my lungs as I lunged towards him in order to retrieve my diary.

He turned his back towards me while stretching his hand to keep the diary away from me. his musical laughter filled the room as I practically climbed his back and reached my hands forward to take it back, my other hand wrapped around his neck to keep me from falling.

"Now, now" he chuckled. "we're best friends remember? I thought we didn't have any secret. What could it possibly be that you would rather like to share with an inanimate diary rather than your best friend?"

"Edward, give it back to me or I swear to God…" i didn't get to finish my rambling as the diary flipped open to the last page.

I felt Edward's entire body go as rigid as a stone as his eyes trailed over the last page. My body felt immediately weak as I unraveled myself from him and gulped hard. Edward's back was still to me so I couldn't see his expression. Just his tense posture and his head bowed down as his eyes glued to the last page.

My heart pounded in my throat at an alarming rate and my mind felt dizzy. My breath came out in short labored gasp and I suddenly felt nauseated as trepidation of rejection and pain washed over me.

_Oh god, what am I going to do…?_

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Please review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**I promise next update won't take as long as this one did. Had some major personal issues which prevented me from updating. My apologies. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter…**


End file.
